TDRT Episode 3- Hail to the Chief
by Agang11
Summary: The contestants hit the road again and head to a challenge that could affect their entire lives. What is it? Will Izzy forgive Connor for voting for her? And what will become of Sierra and Cody's now offically official marriage? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Road Trip!
1. Chapter 1

_**~1~**_

_**Consummation**_

_ Last time on Total Drama Road Trip: Connor's possesion of Heather's secret bag caused a little tension, which was probably why Heather appeared to be crushing on Harold of all people. Izzy took a dip in a pond, and a bear stole her clothes, and Tyler became best pals with Bigfoot, AKA Eddy. In the end Izzy and Tyler were forced to compete in a tiebreaker challenge, ending in Tyler's elimination. Will Izzy forgive Connor for voting for her? Will she be able to even shut her eyes today? And- *Phone rings* Hang on. Y'ello... WHAT?! I thought you said you erased that!.. You know what, fine. We'll be there soon... OF COURSE YOU'RE FIRED! Bye. *Hangs up* Um, so... Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... **Road Trip!**_

Cody woke up that morning feeling wonderful, and then depressed shortly after. Chris had offered him a chance to stay with the Pioneers, even though he wasn't on their team, in the hotel. The downside: it was because he and Sierra were now technically officially married, and Chris just wanted to torture him.

Cody had insisted on getting a separate room though, and he had locked it, chained it, and set up a chair against the doorknob. "Ah," Cody said, "it actually looks like Sierra didn't get in here."

Sierra then walked out of the bathroom. "Morning honeybunch." She said in a sing-songy tone. {Cody: What?! How did she get in last night?}

"How did you get in here?!"

"Well you locked the door, so I shimmied up the drain pipe and climbed in the window." Cody smacked his forehead. How had he forgotten to lock the window? Sierra went on. "And good news, sweetie..." She held up a pregnancy test. "We're having a baby! EEEEEE!"

{Cody: _**WHAT?! **_But I didn't... We never... _**WHAT?!**_} "_**HOW?!**_" Cody screamed.

"Well, I wanted our first night as a real husband and wife to be special, sooooo... You know." Cody nearly fainted right there. He was going to be a father... To Sierra's child.

"This is so wrong." He moaned quietly.

Chris called them all down to the parking lot shortly after. Izzy walked like a zombie out of the Patriots' RV. {Izzy: So... Freaking... Tired.} "Morning Izzy." Chris said. "Sleep well last night?"

"Go **** a landmine." She managed to say.

"Ooo. Fiesty. Anyways, how's the happy couple?" He turned to Sierra and Cody.

"Well Chris, today marks a day in Total Drama history." Sierra said excitedly. "Cody and I are having a baby!"

{Gwen: Wow. Just... Wow.}

{Cody: Someone kill me. Just kill me now.}

"Wow, that must stink." Heather said to them. "Do you know what being pregnant is like?"

"How would you know?" Sierra said defensively.

"I don't!" Heather exclaimed. "I've just heard what it's like."

"Ooo. Tension." Chris said. "My favorite thing about this game. Anyways, there's been a change in plans: originally we were going to the Everglades for a gator-hopping/wrestling challenge, but we're not anymore." The cast cheered. "Instead we're doing something much more dangerous." The cheering turned to booing. "Pick who's driving and get on the road. Quickly. My very life, and some of yours' too, may depend on how quickly we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

_**~2~**_

_**Infiltration**_

The Patriots and Pioneers arrived at about the same time at their newest location: Washington DC. Chris was waiting for them outside the Lincoln Memorial. "Welcome to Washington DC," Chris announced when they got there, "today's challenge is simple-"

"When we're done can we go to the National Mall?" Lindsay interrupted excitedly. {Lindsay: The only two things I know about DC is that the president lives there, and there's a place called the National Mall there too. It must be amazing to be the _National _Mall.}

"Um, you know the National Mall isn't a real mall, right?" Gwen said.

"Then why is it called a _mall?_ Duh."

"Enough mall talk!" Chris exclaimed. "Your challenge today is to infiltrate the CIA and retrieve a special videotape from it's video archive room."

"What's so special about the tape?"

"It's the only surviving copy of the season 3 episode from Area 51." Chris explained. "The producers made sure to destroy every copy of that episode after it aired. But one somehow survived and now the CIA will soon be analyzing it to see what happened there."

"So does this mean that you're going to jail?" Duncan asked excitedly. {Duncan: If I remember correctly, stealing from a military base is a federal crime, which can result in a lifetime sentence in a federal prison. If Chris is getting that then this is the best day of my life!} The contestants cheered.

"Correction: if they watch it then _you _will be going to jail too." Chris replied. The cheering stopped. "At least most of you will. Anyone who was still in the competition for that episode is considered an accomplice to the crime. So, you might wanna hurry up and get in there." The contestants all hurried off to the RV's to drive to the CIA's headquarters. When the Patriots got there Connor stopped them from getting out.

"Hang on," he said, "if we're gonna infiltrate one of the most top-secret government organizations, we'll need some disguises. He pulled out a suitcase from under his bunk and opened it up. Inside were multiple different costumes, a few blank ID's, and a makeup kit that would bring a Hollywood special effects crew to tears. {Connor: People say that the best thing to be is to be yourself. False. Sometimes it's best to be someone entirely different.}

Connor dressed his teammates up in black suits with earpieces and sunglasses, gave each of them a fake ID, and even applied some makeup to make them look older. "Now we're ready." They went to the front, but the front door needed a passcode to open it. So they went over to the side of the building and found an open window near the top of a drain pipe. "Okay Izzy, you're up." Connor said. Izzy didn't respond. "Izzy?" He looked over and saw her fast asleep on the ground. {Connor: Of course our best climber picks _now _to fall asleep! Aw man, if I didn't vote her into that tiebreaker this wouldn't be happening!}

"Well, looks like we aren't getting in that way." Gwen observed. "Why don't we try finding a vent or something?"

"Good idea."

Meanwhile the Killer Pioneers were standing at the front door looking at the keypad. "Anyone know what the password is?" Owen asked.

"Maybe it's something like 1-1-1-1." Sierra suggested. "Or maybe the president's birthday."

"It's a government base," Heather retorted, "do you really think it would be that easy to break into?" But Sierra was already trying out Obama's birthday. Incredibly the door automatically opened. "Huh. I guess it would." {Heather: I guess those people are right. The U.S _is_ going down the tubes.}

They went in and began searching around to find the video archive room. Meanwhile the Patriots had discovered an exhaust vent on the outside. {Connor: I figured that the CIA would have some wicked security, so I decided we should only send in a few of us, and the rest would keep watch from outside.} "Me and Cody will head inside. The rest of you, keep watch for the other team out here. If they come out with the tape first, ambush them and take the tape back to Chris."

The two of them crawled inside. After a few minutes of crawling randomly they came to another vent opening and busted through it, unfortunately coming into the agent cafeteria. "What were you two doing in the vents?" Asked one of the agents. {Connor: I'd like to send a shout-out to my mom who forced me to go to acting classes with her throughout all of middle school. The improv lessons really payed off.}

"We were informed that there were some intruders in the building," Connor said, deepening his voice for added effect, "this agent and I decided to search through the air ducts to see if they were getting around through there."

"Who informed you?"

"Um... I think it was agent Stan Smith."

The agent considered this. "Okay. Good work agents. Keep searching through those vents and report back if you find the intruders."

"Yes sir." Connor quickly pushed Cody back into the vent before the agent had time to think a bit more.

"Dude, are you sure you're not a criminal?" Cody asked him happily.

Meanwhile the Pioneers were having a less than successful time finding the video archive room. "Ugh, this is impossible!" Heather exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find a room in this huge building?"

{Sierra: Okay, so now that I'm pregnant I feel like my instincts have gotten, like, way better.} "This way." Sierra said. Her team followed her to a room at the end of the hallway. She opened it and found it was filled with shelves of videotapes.

"Good work Sierra," Harold said, "everyone fan out. The tape's gotta be in here somewhere."

Unfortunately, the agent in the surveillance room had seen them walk in on the monitor. He sounded the alarm and spoke into the loudspeaker "All agents mobilize to the video archive room, repeat, all agents to the video archive room. We have intruders in the building."


	3. Chapter 3

_**~3~**_

_**Manipulation and Elimination**_

When the Killer Pioneers heard the alarm sound they basically flipped out. Duncan and Owen made sure to bar the door to the archive room, while Courtney and Heather searched for an alternate exit. The rest of the team looked around for the tape.

Meanwhile, Connor and Cody were still crawling around in the vents when they too heard the alarm. "Dang," Cody exclaimed, "the Pioneers beat us there."

"We still have a chance." Connor said. {Connor: To tell you the truth, I didn't really believe myself when I said that. But I knew we still had the rest of our team outside in case they came out first, so we still could win.}

After a couple more minutes of searching in the archive room for an exit, Heather was ready to give up. Then she tripped over a strewn tape on the floor. "Stupid tape!" She was about to stomp it to bits when she noticed the label. It read _Area 51 TDWT Evidence_. "Yes! I found it!"

At that point the nearby vent busted open and Connor and Cody crawled out. Connor saw the tape in Heather's hands and smiled. "Looks like you found it." He said. "Now why don't you hand it over."

"No way! I found it first!"

"Then I guess I'll have to let the cat out of the _bag._ Get it?"

Heather's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She thought for a moment and then reluctantly handed over the tape. "Pleasure doing business with you." He and Cody crawled back into the vent.

Heather sighed and went back to her team, unfortunately bumping into Courtney, who had seen everything. "You are so eliminated!" She said. {Heather: Well this is just the perfect end to the perfect day.}

The Pioneers quickly escaped through the vent. Cody and Connor were still crawling around trying to find the way back to the exit. "Dude, how did you control Heather like that?" Cody asked excitedly.

"I managed to find some dirt on her back in Vegas." Connor explained. "It's gonna be our team's ticket to victory."

After about ten more minutes they managed to find the outside again. They rounded up their team, hopped into the RV, and drove back to Chris at the Lincoln Memorial. "Thank goodness!" He exclaimed when they got there. "The Screaming Patriots win!" The Pioneers' RV pulled up a few seconds later. When they all got out Chris said "Pioneers, looks like you'll be sending someone home tonight."

"Gladly." Courtney said, with everyone glaring at Heather. {Courtney: Heather clearly can't be trusted anymore.}

At the elimination ceremony that night tensions on the Pioneer team was running high. Chris came up with a plate of licenses. "When I call your name, come up and get your license. Owen. Courtney. Sierra. Duncan. Harold. Lindsay." There were two people left: Robin and Heather, and one of them knew it was her going home. "The final license goes to..."

"Oh just give it to Robin already!" Heather exclaimed.

"Don't ruin the suspense!" Chris shouted. "But yeah, Robin, you're safe. Heather, looks like you're going home." Heather bowed her head. Strangely though, she was relieved. And then Chris ruined it for her. "At least you would be, if this wasn't a reward challenge!"

"What?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yep. As we speak the Patriots are enjoying a meet and greet with president Obama himself! Dude's a huge fan of this show." The Pioneers groaned. "Don't worry, Heather won't be on your team anymore, because she's swapping over to the Screaming Patriots!" Heather was relieved. {Heather: At least now Connor can't hold anything over my head anymore.}

_Goodbye to Washington. Where will we end up next? Will Connor still be able to manipulate Heather? And what will Cody and Sierra do about their future child? Find out next time on Total... Drama... __**Road Trip!**_


End file.
